No Escape
by Erzbet
Summary: Sequel to Silent Screams. Amy mysteriously disappears, and Shadow thinks he has an idea who is behind it-in his insanity he dedecides he is in love with Amy, but she's not sure she feels the same-it seems wherever she goes she can't ever have a normal life. And there is still No Escape from the haunting past she shares with Sonic.
1. Prologue

Dedicated to T.U.F.F.-Agent Cruz for encouraging this sequel.

_He watched her as she shuffled along the sidewalk one morning. She was herself again, mostly. She held herself the way she used to, but something about the way she moves seems...sad. She paused to sit down at a bus stop. He moved closer. No one had seen him in years, so no one took notice. He came up behind her, bent down and whispered close to her ear._

_"Did you miss me, Amy dearest?"_


	2. Kidnapped

Shadow the Hedgehog sat silently in his kitchen. Amy hadn't been back in 4 days. Sure, sometimes she didn't come home but she always would text him. He tried calling her again. No answer.

"Well, she certainly isn't fucking some dude." He said to himself. His house was a lot quieter without her around. He didn't like it. He used to be accustomed to silence, but he just wasn't in the mood anymore. He likes the sound of her voice.

_Woah, he though. Don't think that much about it. What are you, in love with her? _He quickly laughed the idea off. _I'm definatly not in LOVE with her! ...Right?_ He got up and paced the room. _No. I have more important things to think about. I need to find out where Amy is._

Shadow sat down again and his face fell in hands. As much as he hated to admit it, he was extremly worried for her.

Meanwhile, Amy sat alone in a dark room, blindfolded and tied up. Someone opened the door. Amy heard footsteps coming closer to her. They took her blindfold off. It was too dark to see who it was, but she should make out the shape of a hedgehog.

"Shadow?" She whispered.

The hedgehog shook his head. "I'm suprised you don't recognize me."

Sonic's voice rang through her ears. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, kissing her roughly. She squirmed and kicked until he pulled back.

"Aww, whats the matter? Don't like being kissed?"

To this Amy made no reply. Wiped her mouth on her shoulder, she realized her lip was bleeding. Sonic shrugged and turned away. He sat down at a computer across the room. When they sat in silence for a minute, she felt obligated to speak.

"What do you want?"

He looked at her with a rather suprised look. He contemplated what to say for a moment, then decided on, "You."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Isn't that a little cliche?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. They sat in silence for another few minutes.

Amy, feeling extremly awkward, said, "So, um...whatcha doing?"

"Just reading my email. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Hesitantly, Amy says, "Sure?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Why did you leave me?"

Amy was appaled. "Because you...you!" She was unable to spit the words out.

Sonic's face was twisted with anger. He raised his hand to smack her, but stopped when he saw no fear in her eyes. "I don't undertstand, why aren't you-?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Sonic. I'm not afraid of you." She licked her lips. "There's nothing you can do that could hurt me worse than when I realized that you weren't a hero at all."

Sonic dropped his hand and fumbled back into his chair. He slumped down, letting her words sink in.


	3. POV changesprepare yourselves

(Shadow POV)  
I didn't think there was anything left. I shuffled quietly down the street. I hate this town. I hate these people. I want them all to suffer, suffer like I do. I stumbled through the doors of my home, not talking notice of any of the mess. I laid down on my couch and curled up into a ball.

"She's gone..." I moaned quietly. I never realized how truly obsessed I was. Amy had been missing for a few weeks, and I had no clue what to do. I already files a missing persons report, but none of them had any luck finding her. I know he took her. No one else would dare harm such a sweet young girl. How could that sick bastard do this to me? I rolled over onto the floor.

Reaching for my phine, I told myself, "One more call...it won't hurt." It never worked, but every day I tried anyhow.

Naturally, I was shocked when I heard her voice.

"Shadow...?" Amy whispered.

"Amy, you're okay." I breathed into the reciever, more excited than I had been in a long time.

There was silence at first. "You could say that. Shadow I need you to-" She fell silent again.

"Amy?"

"This isn't a good time Shadow, I..."

"Please don't go...I haven't heard your voice in so long, I-"

"Shadow, I really can't talk, he's coming back soon..."

"Who? Sonic? Tell me where you are, I'll..."

"No time. I'll call you if he leaves again, I...bye." She hung up. I rolled in my bittersweet joy. She was okay. She was being held captive. Where? I forced myself over to my computer, and attemped to code. Barely able to focus, I was able after a few hours to trace the call, right to an apartment across town. The next 20 minutes I don't remember all that much.

I know that I'm qualified to recieve quite a few speeding tickets, though. In a furious rage I threw myself at the staircase in the lobby of the apartment building. I finally reached the one I wanted-I may have abused that door a little too much.

After a while of me beating the shit out of that door, Sonic came to the door.

"Can I help you, Shadow?" He said with hate in his eyes. That poor fool.

(Sonic POV)

"Amy, did I hear you talking?" I walked into the room I was keeping her in.

"Go fuck yourself." She snapped.

I knelt beside her. "Silly Amy, that's your job!" I chuckled. "Don't you remember?"

I reached for her face and she attemped to bite me. "Don't touch me asshole!" She snarled.

"Oh, Amy..." I forced a clean sock into her mouth and ripped off some duct tape to cover it. "I told you I'd doo this if you tried to bite me again. I don't like you hanging out with that Shadow-you're so fiery nowadays." She whimpered when I tightned the rope around her ankles. "I had to Amy, you kicked me."

I reached to adjust the straps on her wrists, but I head furious knocking on the door. Ugh, my annoying landlord. I always pay my rent, so i don't know why he always shows up. As you can imagine, I did not expect _Shadow._

"Can I help you?" I asked, showing my annoyance at his presence. The next thing I remember is pain. A lot of pain. All I could hear other than my own screams were his, yelling at me to tell her where "she" was.

(Amy POV)

I could hear Sonic screaming, and my best friend Shadow's voice. Shit. I wigged my mouth and managed to get the sock and duct tape off. He never tightened my wrist ties, so I managed to wiggle free of those two. I used my hands to untie my feet and went spriting in the darkeness to find them. When I saw Sonic unconsious and Shadow screaming at him, I sank to my knees and tried to stop him.

"Amy, don't, I have to-" He stopped and turned to me again. "Amy...!" Shadow melted into my arms. "Did he hurt you...Are you okay? Amy, I'm so sorry I let this happen to yoou... I should have told you before..."

"Shadow?"

He sat up and pulled me closer to him. "Amy, I never realized until we had already spent so much time together...but I love you, and I always have. I thought I loved you like a sister at first, but I was wrong. When I saw you with another man-any other, I mistook the jealousy for some sort of...brotherly protective-ness." Wide-eyed, I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Shadow..."

"Please..." He begged. "Let me finish...I love you, Amy, and I can't stand to see you with anyone else. Please...just...I..." He fell and lay in my lap for a few minutes while I tried to process what he had just said. I never took Shadow for the romantic type, yet here he was confessing his undying love for me...I didn't know how to react.

(Shadow POV)

I whimpered in her lap for a long time, half crazed and mumbled my love for her over and over again. I was truly going insane without knowing how she felt about me... I sat up abruptly.

"Amy, I'm not trying to make our friendship awkward. If you don't feel thsame, I'll understand...but I just had to know...how you felt..." I trailed off, unsure how to continue. Ohh, I had done it. Wasn't it enough to know she considered me her best friend? That, if nothing else, she simply _enjoyed _my presence? Apparently not.

"Shadow..." Amy smiled a sad smile at me. "This is kind of sudden, but I'm flattered, and You know I love you. You don't have to ask me that."

Before I could realize I was reacting, we were on our way home, on my motercycle. She was sitting in front of me, her soft quills blowing softly in my face. I lowered my face to her neck when we stopped at the foot of my driveway and felt her shiver. My hand made their way around her wait and I continued to kiss her neck.

"Shadow..." She whispered.


	4. home

(Amy POV)

Shadow is my best friend. He knows everything about me there is to know about who Amy Rose is and how she feels about life and what she wants most in the world. So how could he not know she was afraid?

He continued to sit there burying his muzzle in my neck. It was involentary. I stiffened and started to shake. "Shadow..."

"Mm?" He wrapped his arms around me and lay still. I hated myself for it, especially after what happened back at Sonic's apartment, but I swallowed and did it anyways.

"Please let go of me." I pulled away and briskly walked inside, leaving him frozen and looking very hurt on his motercycle.

Once I was inside the familiar settings washed over me. The pictures of Shadow and his friends, of me and mine, of the two of us...keep walking, you'll see my room, next to his and his guest room, the kitchen, his T.V. room...

Shadow has still not come inside. I slowly backed up and opened the door to his room. When I noticed a picture of Sonic (on a dartboard!), I sank to my knees and was choked by the memories that it brought forth.

_I heard the door open. I was dehydrated, so idn;t react as fast as I should have. Why I chose not to defend myself boggles my mind._

_He knelt beside me and grabbed my arm. I was roughly dragged to the bed and forced into his lap. I wimpered as his hand was pressing on some of my more blackend bruises._

_"What's the matter?" He chuckled evilly._

_He removed my cloths and got on top of me. I attemped to block out the sound of him removing his own clothes, but it didn't work. He held me down a whispred in my ear, "What? No fight in you today?" Pain followed, and there was fight in my then, thrashing, trying in vain to get away. I settled for crying, and he continued to laugh._

_"Amy?" He said in a different voice, a kinder and lower voice. "Amy, please are you..."_

I opened my eyes to see Shadow above me, his hands on my shoulders. I could see him visably relax. "Amy, what happened? I heard a thud so I ran in and I saw you lying here and I..."

"Um, no, I'm fine, I just..." I leaned into him. It was like those images were burned on the back or my eyes. I clung to Shadow, wallowing in my own self pity.

(Shadow POV)

Okay, so maybe Amy doesn't like me that much. I mean, I kissed her and she ran inside and passed out. God, I hate my life.

I could feel my own cold self taking that obsessive freak that was in control and kicking him to the side. I was Shadow again, and Shadow sighs when Amy sobs in his lap. Shadow pats her on the head and gets up. Shadow leaves the girl I love by herself. Shadow walks into his room and closes the door.

Shadow makes us walk into his bathroom and look in the mirror. I see him, staring at me.

"No, I snarled." I was in control of myself again. I could see him there in the mirror. "What doyou want." I looked in his eyes, and he looked back at me without saying anything. "You want this right?" I grabbed my torso. "You want your body back. I don't blame you. It's yours, after all."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him. "No. You can't have it. You can't have it because then I will have nowhere to go. It's mine now, and it's her fault." I sank to my knees. I'm going insane. That's it. Absolutly insane. Amy is making me insane.

(Amy POV)

Oh, now I've done it. That doesn't seem like something a guy who just expressed his love for me would do. I considered going after him and apoplogizing, but before I make my descision he opens the door and falls on me.

I have no clue how it happened, but somehow we ended up lying on the couch together silently. Every bit of sense I had said stay far away, but I know I needed to move on. I don't love Shadow. At least, not the way he claims to love me. Yet I can't hurt him...not after everything he's don't to make sure I'm not hurt.


	5. the end

(Amy POV)

I finallly finished putting all of my things into a moving van. I hadn't seen Shadow since I told him I was moving out. I think I hurt his feelings. Oh well. Suddenly he appeared, speeding dow the lane on his mothercycle.

"You're sure I can't convince you to stay?" Shadow asked with sad eyes.

"I'm sure." I looked down at my feet.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Well, um..." I looked to the driver of thye truck. Sonic hopped out and smiled. Shadow's jaw fell.

"Shadow, please." I held him back when he attempted to attack him. He turned to me for an explaination. "I love him. I always have. I'm stronger now. It'll be okay."

Without a word he sprinted inside. That was the last time I ever saw my real hero, Shadow the Hedgehog.

...

(3rd party POV)

Amy sat alone at the table, reading the news on her laptop. One article in particular caught her eye.

**SUICIDE IN STATION SQUARE**

Last night the body of Shadow the Hedgehog was found hanging from the rafters of his home. He left a suicide note, approved to be printed here:

_I won't regret this. It'll be better with me out of the picture. If someone is reading this, and I'm sure at one point they will, I hope they show this to her. I want to tell her I love her. I love her and I'm sorry. This had to be done, because I know I would have killed him. I had to kill someone, and if not myself I would always have been him. My dearest, loveliest Amy, at least this way I'm not hurting anyone but myself. _

The ebony hedgehog was ...

Amy couldn't read anymore. "You're wrong, Shadow." A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "You aren't hurting just yourself. You're hurting me."

Sonic came home that night so find Amy lying on the couch crying.

"What's wrong?"

Amy sat up and looked into his eyes. "This wouldn't have happened if he's just let you kill me like you would have anyways."

"...Amy?" Sonic tried to reach for her.

"No!" She had purple streak all down her eyes. "I have to fix this." She ran to the kitchen and dug bleach out of the cupboard beneath the sink.

"Amy, please don't-"

Before Sonic could futher object she drank it, all of it, and started to vomit. Before Sonic could reister anything she was dead, and he sank to his knees. In the end, Sonic had nothing left.


End file.
